Varian Wrynn
editar Varian Wrynn é o filho do falecido Rei Llane e legítimo Rei de Stormwind. Por causa de seu desaparecimento, quando estava indo em uma conferência diplomática, seu filho de 10 anos de idade, Anduin Wrynn, foi nomeado rei. No entanto, alguns acontecimentos recentes fizeram com que Varian retornasse ao seu lar e ao seu legítimo trono. Segundo a Blizzard, Varian Wrynn se tornará um personagem importante no universo de Warcraft. Ele é considerado como o principal inimigo de Thrall. Biografia A Primeira Guerra Varian Wrynn é filho do falecido rei Llane, no pacífico Reino de Stormwind, e teve uma juventude feliz e próspera como o Príncipe de Stormwind, mas tudo isso mudou quando os Orcs apareceram, vindos do Dark Portal e tentaram destruir a sua terra natal. Esse conflito foi chamado de A Primeira Guerra. Anduin Lothar, o campeão de Stormwind, liderou seus compatriotas e exércitos, tentando desesperadamente conter a invasão da Horda na baía e tentou mantê-la longe do Rei, de Varian e de Stormwind. Embora parecesse que Anduin Lothar estivesse conseguindo expulsar a Horda de Stormwind, algo inesperado aconteceu: Garona Halforcen, que havia se tornado um aliado para Stormwind, traiu o Rei Llane sob ordens do Conselho Sombrio (Shadow Council) e cortou o seu coração, entregando-o para Gul'dan. Varian só podia assistir passivamente enquanto seu pai era assassinado e a Horda tomando o seu reino, queimando seus lares e matando todos que estivessem em seu caminho. Fuga para Lordaeron Anduin Lothar, convencido que Stormwind não poderia ser retomado e que estava perdido para o poder da Horda, levou Varian e todos que ainda estavam vivos na cidade para uma fuga desesperada para fugir de seus inimigos. Sem que ninguém visse, pegou um barco e foi rumo ao norte. Aconselhado pelo mago de Kirin Tor, Khadgar, a fim de preservar a Humanidade da aniquilação total, ele seria obrigado a avisar o Rei Terenas, rei de Lordaeron, sobre o perigo que estava no horizonte. Após o desembarque no porto de Southshore, Lothar levou o Príncipe Varian junto com Khadgar e vários cavaleiros e marchou para Lordaeron. Ao chegar, o jovem Varian foi cumprimentado pelo Rei Terenas como um rei, apesar de sua pouca idade. Rei Terenas rapidamente ofereceu-lhe o seu compromisso de apoiá-lo a ter de volta a sua terra natal e o convidou para ficar pelo tempo que for necessário. Embora tímido inicialmente, Varian superou rapidamente esse problema e conheceu o filho do Rei Terenas, Arthas Menethil, que era um pouco mais novo que ele. Rapidamente os dois formaram uma grande amizade. Pouco tempo depois de sua chegada a Lordaeron, o Rei Terenas formou uma aliança, a chamada Aliança de Lordaeron. Sob o comando de Anduin Lothar, o seu Comandante Surpremo, esta aliança foi finalmente capaz de pôr fim ao reinado da Horda durante a Segunda Guerra. No entanto, a vitória veio com um gosto amargo, pois Anduin Lothar foi assassinado pouco antes da guerra terminar e não viveu para ver o Reino de Stormwind finalmente voltar a ser livre. Tornando-se Rei Com Ventobravo sendo retomada e lentamente sendo reconstruída (graças ao Rei Terenas, que apelou Aliança para ajudar a financiar o re-fortalecimento do seu reino), Varian, agora na idade adulta, foi oficialmente coroado Rei de Ventobravo, o próprio Rei Terenas estava muito contente com Varian que tinha se tornado um Rei nobre e inteligente, que daria um orgulho muito grande a qualquer pai. Rei Terenas o considerava praticamente seu filho. Os Stonemasons, liderados por Edwin VanCleef, chegaram a ajudar na reconstrução de Ventobravo e esperavam construir um novo futuro para eles próprios, com aspirações de riqueza que logo viriam quando o trabalho fosse terminado. Depois de muitos meses a reconstrução estava concluída, muito maior e mais bonita do que era antes da Primeira Guerra. Depois que a corporação acabou o trabalho, a corrupta Casa dos Nobres recusou-se a pagar pelos serviços de VanCleef. O Rei Varian nada pôde fazer porque a Casa dos Nobres possuía muito poder político. Enfim, depois de tudo, o Rei Varian finalmente conseguiu descansar, enquanto a paz voltava a reinar. Foi durante esse período que o rei casou-se e teve um filho, Anduin. No entanto, a Aliança começou logo a ter dificuldades quando surgiram problemas sobre posses de terras e coisas relacionadas à política. Eventualmente, o reino elfo de Quel’Thalas, juntamente com os reinos humanos de Stromgarde e Gilneas, separaram-se da Aliança. Apesar disto, o Rei Varian jurou que iria ficar pelo Rei Terenas e pela Aliança, tal como ficaram com ele nos momentos de necessidade. Foi também nessa época que os Stonemasons, que reconstruiram Ventobravo, exigiram o pagamento pelo seus serviços ao Rei Varian e a Camâra dos Nobres. Apesar de terem sido compensados pelo seu trabalho, a Câmara dos Nobres não pagou um valor considerado justo por Edwin VanCleef e seus seguidores. Houve então um perigoso e mortal motim na cidade, resultando na morte da esposa do Rei. Edwin VanCleef fugiu de Ventobravo juntamente com os Stonemasons enquanto Varian sofria pela perda da esposa. Ele caiu em uma grande depressão, mas com o tempo recuperou a sua determinação e jurou que continuaria a cria um novo mundo e melhor para ele e para o seu povo. Entretanto, Edwin VanCleef e os exilados Stonemasons ainda permaneciam com raiva de Varian e da Câmara dos Nobres e juraram vingança ao povo de Ventobravo. Desaparecimento Pouco tempo depois, Varian foi para uma jornada até Theramore para falar com Jaina Proudmoore para intermediar uma reunião entre a Horda e a Aliança. No caminho, foi capturado pelos Defias que souberam sobre a sua viagem diplomática através de um espião que vivia em seu Reino. Rumores diziam que ele foi preso na ilha de Alcaz. Logo após o seu desaparecimento, Bolvar Fordragon foi eleito como o Supremo Regente de Stormwind e mentor do Príncipe Anduin, até que o mesmo tivesse idade para tornar-se rei. Lady Prestor, que também era sua mentora, convenceu Bolvar a coroar o garoto como Rei de Stormwind até que o seu pai pudesse retornar. Estranho em uma Terra Estranha No entanto, Varian de alguma forma conseguiu escapar de seu confinamento e saiu da ilha. Apesar de sua ânsia de liberdade, ele não conseguiu ser inteiramente bem sucedido. (Ele deve ter tentado nadar até as Ilhas do Eco a nordeste, mas desmaiou e caminhou para a Baía de Bladefist). Quase se afogou e perdeu a memória, sendo encontrado nas margens de Durotar por uma caravana de Orcs liderados pelo gladiador Rehgar Earthfury. Após matar um crocodilo com apenas um pedaço de pau, ele foi capturado e escravizado pelos Orcs e forçado a lutar como um gladiador. Flashs do Passado No dia seguinte, Varian e seus dois amigos (um druida e uma Elfa de Sangue) se envolveram em uma briga com outros três gladiadores: um troll, um Forsaken, e um tauren. Broll (o druida), com seu poder drenado, e Valeera (a elfa) não conseguiram derrotar os gladiadores, então, Varian, sozinho, conseguiu derrotar os três. Eles foram então desafiados por Hyku Steeledge, um enorme Orc blademaster. Como Valeera e Broll estavam feridos, Varian lutou novamente sozinho. Steeledge, subestimando grosseiramente as capacidades de combate do antigo rei, foi facilmente derrotado. Rehgar então exigiu que Varian matasse o Orc, conforme as regras de combate. Alguns dias depois, o trio visitou o arsenal secreto de Crimson Ring, no Hall of Legends, onde Varian teve um flashback quando viu um escudo que lhe pareceu familiar. Impressionados pelas técnicas de combate do Humano, o povo deu um apelido para ele: "Lo'Gosh" que significa "Lobo Fantasma". Equilibrando as Escalas Aproveitando um descuido dos guardas, Varian e Broll conseguiram derrotar os escravos de Rehgar e fugiram para as florestas de Ashenvale. Quando chegaram, Broll disse para Varian que Ashenvale foi brutalmente atacada pelos Orcs e tudo o que restou das construções foi utilizado para reconstruir a cidade. Mais tarde, os dois descobriram um enorme exército da Horda escondido, preparando-se para atacar a Aliança. Temendo o pior, eles correram para avisar o povo antes que fosse tarde demais. Varian e Broll cumprimentaram os elfos noturnos, humanos e anões, e os avisou da armadilha que a Horda estava preparando. Após formularem um plano para emboscar a Horda, Varian e um pequeno time de elfos noturnos pegaram a Horda em sua própria armadilha, usando uma técnica de combate bastante astuta. Começou então a chamada Batalha por Warsong Gulch. Sangue Broll e Varian chegaram em Darnassus, onde foram encontrar-se com Tyrande Whisperwind, que ao examinar Varian, descobriu que ele estava com uma aura de magia negra. Tyrande então os enviou para Theramore, onde Jaina Proudmoore poderia ajudar a restaurar a sua memória. Ao chegar em Theramore, Jaina disse a Varian que ela poderia ajudar a descobrir os mistérios que envolviam a sua mente e chamou a sua aprendiz, Aegwynn para ajudar. Quebrando a aura que envolvia as memórias de Varian, algumas visões revelaram um incêndio e uma viagem, o nascimento de seu filho, a morte de sua mulher, e de novo escuridão. Apesar de um muro invisível impedindo que Aegwynn e Jaina pudessem aprofundar-se mais em suas memórias, eles foram capazes de confirmar que ele havia ido viajar para Theramore, e que ele era, de fato, Varian Wrynn, O Rei Perdido de Stormwind. Vendo que Varian foi vítima de uma ataque de magia negra, Jaina preparou um de seus navios para transportar Varian de volta a Stormwind, onde ela espera que ele possa saber a identidade de seus inimigos. Agora, sabendo que sua esposa está morta, Varian estava ansioso para voltar a Stormwind e reencontrar-se com seu filho. No entanto, Aegwynn aconselhou cautela, pois Anduin poderia ser comprometido por quaisquer ações precipitadas. Nas docas, reuniu-se com Broll e Valeera e preparou-se para ir a Stormwind. O Retorno Eufórico com o retorno de seu rei, o povo preparou uma enorme cerimônia para dar as boas vindas ao Rei. No entanto, o Varian que retornou estava arrogante, leviano, e notadamente interessado em Katrana Prestor. O povo de Stormwind só havia sido informado que os Defias haviam libertado o rei depois de um resgate, um resgate pago com um doloroso novo imposto. No seu regresso, no entanto, Varian parecia interessado apenas em gastar mais o dinheiro do seu povo, deixando assuntos de estado pelo caminho. Anduin Wrynn estava angustiado por seu pai mudar. Após alguns acontecimentos narrados no gibi World of Warcraft Comics, editado pela DC Comics (atualmente na edição 11 de um total de 14), o rei foi retornando ao seu estado normal, mas ainda assim com uma grande mágoa dos Orcs. Em Wrath of the Lich King Uma facção chamada de Expedição Valentia apareceu como a principal força da Aliança no continente de Northrend, combatendo o flagelo. A descrição da facção é: "O principal exército da Aliança em Northrend, combatendo a Scourge e unificada sobre o comando do Rei Varian Wrynn." Uma estátua de Varian, encontra-se em Valiance Keep em Borean Tundra. O próprio Varian e seus amigos, Valeera Sanguinar e Broll Bearmantle, aparecem no Stormwind Harbor. Eles foram acrescentados no segundo Patch do beta de WotLK. Entretanto ele apareceu com o seu antigo modelo. Na versao beta 8905, Varian foi restaurado como o Rei de Stormwind. Ele está localizado na sala do trono em Stormwind Keep, no lugar antes ocupado por seu filho Anduin (que agora está do seu lado). Ele completa a quest dos death knight. Katrana Prestor (Onyxia) e Bolvar Fordragon não estão mais lá; Fordragon está em Northrend, mas a localização de Prestor é desconhecida (presume-se que foi morta). Atualização: Lady Prestor é nada menos que a forma humana de Onyxia, tendo seu nome derivado do de seu Pai Neltharion (Deathwing), que em sua forma humana chamava-se Lord Daval Prestor. Foi confirmado que o item Drakefire Amulet não será mais necessário para entrar na caverna de Onyxia. Após perder seu amigo Bolvar Fordragon, e derrotar Putress, Varian Wrynn declarou guerra contra Horda durante a quest The Battle For The Undercity.